Yes its Love
by Vampire Breath
Summary: When tarika realizes that she is in love with Sr.Insp Abhijeet...!


A/N: This story is based on tarika's feelings. As firstly Abhi was just flirting with tarika and tarika was not at all interested in him. Slowly abhi's flirts gained importance in the life of tarika. Soon Abhijeet realised the importance of tarika in his life and his flirts changed into love and shortly after him tarika also started loving him. THis story would tell that how tarika concluded that she is in love with ** Abhijeet**.

FORENSIC LAB MORNING 10 AM

Tarika was standing on her table with her gloves on and test tube in a hand as usual. She was again and again looking at the continued the tests but it seemed she was waiting for some one. Salunkhe finished the examining of dead body and reached her when she was looking at the door.

Salunkhe: tarika.. tarika

tarika: y..yes sir

salunkhe: kisi ka intazaar kar rhi ho..

tarika: sir wo abhi...

Salunkhe looked at her with questioning eyes.

tarika: abhi...abhi.. abhinav, yes sir yeh abhinav ke body mein alcohol traces hain( she showed him the reports on computer.

salunkhe: ohh... wese tum abhinav ki hi baat kar rhi thi na?

tarika: ji sir..

salunkhe: tho darwaze ki taraf kyun dekh rhi ho..

tarika: nhn sir wo tho bas aisi hi..

Salunkhe started his work again and tarika sighed again looking at the half an hour cid team barged inside the lab as always.

Tarika quickly set her position and stood with great attention with reports in her hand.

acp: han salunkhe kese hui iss abhinav ki maut?

Salunkhe: boss iss ko drugs de kar mara gaya hai.

Daya: tho kya yeh drugs leta tha.

Salunkhe: nhn balke kisi ne iss ko drugs diye.

Vivek: sir zabardasti drugs diye..

Salunkhe: nhn

Abhi: kya dr sahab ek baat bolo kabhi kehte hain k drugs se mara hai or wo drugs leta nhn tha kisi ne zabardasti diye nhn tho phir iss ki body mein drugs ayi kese?

Tarika: alcohol se.. iss ne marne se 1 ghanta pehle sharab pi thi jis mein drugs thi, unn drugs ki access amount ki waja se yeh admi mar gaya.

Abhi: ( with a broad smile) wah tarika g kamal kar dia aap ne, yeh Salunkhe sahab tho kuch theek se batate hi nhn..

Tarika smiled sweetly because this was what she was waiting since morning.

Salunkhe: ab bas han

Abhi leaned forward towards tarika to look at the reports which were in her hands and as he came close to her she shivered for a moment and left her senses, she behaved a little bit odd and walked a little bit away from him and handed the report in his looked at her with surprise but continued the work.

The day passed this was what was happening with tarika since many days, she waited for abhi and when ever he came close to her she just got mad.

Tarika at her home….

She was brushing her hair and she started talking to her self.

Tarika: pata nhn mujhe kya ho gaya hai, aise kyun behave kar rhi hun mein aj kal, Abhijeet tho pehle bhi kaam k waqt mere paas aata tha lekin ab… wo tho pehle bhi mujh se flirt karta tha but ab agar wo nhn karta hai tho mera dil karta hai k wo mujh se baat kare.. huh.. I don't know what to do..

She left all the thoughts in her mind and went to the bed.

THE NEXT DAY…

In the forensic lab cid was getting the report of current murder case. when a new face appeared with a much formal dressing but with a stylish look.

Abhi: ( whispering in salunkhe's ear) yeh kon hai

Acp: yeh hain, delhi central forensic lab se ayi hain, inhe head quarters se orders mille hain k Mumbai lab ka inspection kia jaye iss liye yeh 2 din yahi kaam Karen gi or report tayar Karen gi.

Salunkhe: ( close to abhi) array yaar yeh delhi wale bhi har waqt hamari jasoosi karte rehte hain…

Shilpa: hello everyone.. im ap sab se mil kar achha laga..

She shook hands with every one. Then everyone started work officers were standing in a corner and doctors were shilpa found something on the shirt of dead body.

Shilpa: yeh dekhiye sir kya mila hai? ( she called Salunkhe)

It was a thread of pink fabric.

Salunkhe: lagata hai yeh aadmi jis ke saath hoga uss ne yeh kaprra pehna hoga..

Abhi: or wo khooni ho sakta hai.

Daya: tho sir hum uss party ki CCTV photage dekhte hai jis ne pink shirt ya dress pehna hoga wo khooni

Acp: han daya achha idea hai..

Although abhi started to love tarika but his old flirting habit was still in him. He walked towards shilpa.

Abhi: ( with a smily face) ap ne tho kamal kar dia aate hi ekk dum toofan ki tarhan suraag dhoond nikala , you are just awesome.

Tarika who was watching this was burning like a volcano.

Shilpa: well thanks Abhijeet tho iss achhi khabar dene par ekk coffee..

Abhi: han han kyun nhn zaroor lekin pehle case tho solve ho jaye..

He walked towards tarika who was standing on her respective table with a file in hand.

Abhi: ( with a much serious face) tarika iss ki pants mein se kuch mila.

Tarika looked at him with venomenous eyes and she said with mocking tone.

Tarika: yeh bhi se kyun nhn pooch lete uss ko tho sab pata hai..

She threw the file on the table which made abhi a jump little and she left the lab.

Abhi kept on standing there looking in the direction she went, scratching his head with finger.

Abhi: haiyyen! Isse kya hua?

Salunkhe: looked at him and smiled( boss wahi jo tumhe bohat pehle ho gaya.

Abhi: hu.. mujhe kya hua..

He met the eyes of daya which were telling him something and he realized what Salunkhe is talking about.

Abhi: smiling shyly: ohhhhhh

He fixed his coat behind his hands and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and kept on looking at the door from where tarika went.

Shilpa: is it something which I don't know

Tasha: ( harshly) han aisa bohat kuch hai jo tumhe nhn pata

Shilpa: ohhh tho coffee plan cancel..

Acp: challo ab sab kaam pe lago, Abhijeet tasha k saath jao or wo cctv photage le kar ao.

Abhi: mein sir.

Acp: han tum

Abhi: ok sir

He went with tasha.

Daya: sir yeh kya kia ap ne abhi tho Abhijeet ko..

Acp: mein jantha hun daya uss ka intazam bhi kar lia hai meine ( he smiled and left the lab)

The day was over.

TARIKA HOME

TARIKA: huh mein aisi hi pagal ho rhi thi wo tho har larrki ke saath aisi hi flirt karta hai, Abhijeet bohat bura hai mein ab kabhi bhi uss ki baton ko seriously nhn lun gi…

THE NEXT DAY..

Abhirika did not see eachother for the whole day but in the evening abhi came with daya and acp.

Acp: Salunkhe kuch mila( he winked at Salunkhe)

Salunkhe: nhn mera matlab hai k hmmen crime scene par checking kani hogi zeher ke traces dhoodane k liye

Abhi tried to talk to tarika but she changed her direction.

Abhi: tho sir aap chaliye na hamare saath

Salunkhe: han ( he looked at acp who was staring at him) mera matlab hai nhn mujhe apni girlfriend ke saath film dekhne jana hai tarika tum jao ok

Tarika: sir mein

Acp: han tarika tum challo

Tarika: ok sir..

Abhi, daya , acp and tarika reached the quallis.

Acp: ( hitting his forehead) oh mein tho bhol hi gaya daya aj tho meeting hain na dcp sahab ke saath uss mein tho jana parre ga

Abhi: konsi meeting sir..

Acp: wo wo dcp sahab ne mujhe subah hi sms se inform kia mein tum logon ko batana bhool hi gaya..mein jata hun.

Daya: ok sir bye

Acp: staring at daya: daya mein jata hun

Daya: theek hai sir

Acp: dayaaaaaa

Daya: han han sir mein bhi ap ke saath chalta hun meri zaroorat parre gi.

Abhi: tho mein challa jata hun

Daya: nhn tum nhn ja sakte

Abhi: kyun bas ekk sr. insp ki zaroorat hi hai na.

daya: wo wo conference room mein darwaza torr kar jana hai iss liye meri zaroorat parre gi bye

ACP AND DAYA LEFT.

Abhi: ab hummen jana parre ga.

Tarika did not say anything and sat on the front seat and they drove to the sealed while abhi tried to talk to tarika but she gave him killer eyes which stopped him.

They went inside tarika started checking every inch of home. When tarika was checking the window sill her cottonbud fell on the ground, both of them sat on the floor and raised their hands to get the bud and in the process their hands touched eachother and they looked at eachother. Tarika quickly slipped her hand out and abhi gave her the bud again. THEN THEY WENT INSIDE THE KITCHEN TARIKA OPENED THE UPPER CABIN AND TRIED TO GET THE JAR, SHE WAS ON HER TIP TOE AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO FALL ABHI GRABBED HER FROM BEHIND AND SECURELY HELD HER WAIST SO THAT SHE COULD BALANCE AND with the other hand he picked the jar, her hand was still on the jar and abhi's hand over it. He put the jar on the counter and left tarika but she was still standing close to him when she realized that he had left her, she felt really embarrassed and started her work again abhi smiled at her. Finally after checking the whole home they found poison traces on the fruit basket in the kitchen, since it was night they decided to report tomorrow as everyone would have already left from work.

When they were getting inside quallis abhi lightly caught tarika hand and she looked at him and pulled her hand from his grip.

Abhi: tarikaaa

Tarika: kya hai

He turned her Over so that she could face him.

Abhi: kya hua?

Tarika: yeh mujh se kyun pooch rhe ho shilpa se poocho na

Abhi: come on tarika what shilpa

Tarika: ( her eyes teary) what shilpa tum sab ke saath aisa karte ho pehle mere saath or ab us nai doctor ke saath jo aj chali bhi gayi

Abhi: mene kya kia

Tarika: wo tum uss ki itni tareef kyun kar rhe thaay kya zaroorat thi..( she started to cry)

Abhi: hey relax wo tho mein aise hi

Tarika: kya aise hi, aise hi tum iss ke saath coffee par jar he thhay

Abhi: lekin mein gaya nhn array tarika wo tho mein bas aisi hi bol rha tha bas uss ko khush kar rha tha

Tarika: tho uss ko khush karna tumhari duty hai

Abhi: ok theek hai im sorry( he grabbed his ears and made a puupy dog face.) mujhe maf kar do.

Tarika: wiping her tears: nhn

Abhi: plz plz

Tarika: lekin dobara aise mat karna

Abhi: promise…

He looked at tarika, her face covered with tears and she was smiling at him. He came close to her and touched her face, he wiped the tears from his hand very slowly and pressed himself close to her and they leaned over he door of quallis. He entwined his hands with hers and moved his face close to her. Tarika blinked her eyes and closed them to his closeness, but when a strong breeze swayed through their faces they came too and broke apart, they were feeling odd to behave like this they sat inside the quallis and they reached her home with silence. Tarika went inside and abhi drove to his home.

TARIKA….

After shower she was lying on the bed thinking about what happened, she was thinking about the moment when abhi was so close to her and she started smiling.

Tarika: kyun mujhe har waqt Abhijeet Abhijeet Abhijeet nazar aata hai, ussi ka khayal aata hai, jab wo mere paas hota hai tho kitna achha lagta hai, kyun… hmmmm Abhijeet, kya hai mere liye Abhijeet. (She stood up and looked her self in the mirror.)

Tarika: aisa kyun ho raha hai mere saath

Tarika 2: kahin yeh pyaar tho nhn

Tarika: array nhn aisa kese ho sakta hai

Tarika 2: kyun nhn ho sakta har waqt sirf Abhijeet hi ka khayal aata hai iss ka matlab

Tarika: han ho sakta hai…

She closed her eyes and what face appeared in her eyes was the flirty face of Abhijeet…

Tarika 2: dekha..

Tarika: agar issi ko pyaar kehte hain tho phir _YES!ITS LOVE.._

She smiled shyly in the mirror and then she fell back on the bed.

Tarika: smiling: Abhijeet I Love you! With these words she closed her eyes with a sweet smile.

There abhi in his home who had just finished his call with daya and was eating biscuits

Abhi: huh…. Aisa Laga k kisi ne mujh se kuch kaha…. Hmmm pata nhn tarika ko bhi kya hojata hai meine uss larrki ki thorri tareef kar di tho itna naraz ho gayi.

He remembered what fredy said: sir iss ka matlab she loves you…

He smiled and thought: I hope so she does kyunk I LOVE YOU TARIKA…..

A smile crept over tarika's face even she was sleeping.

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER….

A/N: I don't know its good or not but I found it nice to write plz review with the comments which your heart says….


End file.
